


A Coffin to a Wedding

by Arghnon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Weddings, based on henry's halloween costume, imagine inigo is getting married to someone, somehow they can travel via dimensions freely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: Inigo manages to get his parents to come to his wedding in another universe. They are dressed for the occasion.





	A Coffin to a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly old and was done reeeal quick. have some feels.

Inigo’s parents arrived to Nohr’s castle in the usual flare of his father: dramatically and ominously.

The air rippled before it was ripped open by the portal. The violent slash of black and purple that appeared was accompanied by a blood curdling howl and a tearing noise that rang through the courtyard. A familiar cackle followed and he could feel his fiancé's body tense beside him as two figures step out from the swirling mass of dark magic. 

His mother looked beautiful as always. She wore a flowing cropped top with sleeves that left her shoulders and her forearms bare. All the better to admire her shining gold bangles that matched the gold of her earrings, choker, and headband. She wore slippers with her loose silk pants. The straps were a glimmering silver. Her pink hair was tied in a long braid. The same hairstyle she had had throughout all his childhood. He knew though that there were never that many gray hairs when he last saw her. 

His father looked like he had never aged a day. The illusion was only broken if you could find the deepend crow's feet that graced the edges of his smiling eyes. He wore a more formal outfit than his everyday tunic and trousers but not the summoner garb Inigo was used to. He wore a vest over a dress shirt with puffy sleeves and a striped bow tied around his neck. He had on a pair of slim black trousers over black dress shoes. He still had a cape that flowed down to his ankles and graced with gold chains decorated with grimleal eyes.

And then, he noticed it.

“Oh, father! Why in Naga’s name have you brought a coffin to a wedding?” Inigo groaned.

“It's our luggage bag!” His father cheerily answered.

“Oh, don't worry, dear. The coffin was made specifically for your father's costume for the Harvest Festival this year. It's never been used for... its original purpose.” His mother clarified.

“This outfit was also from the Harvest Festival!” His father exclaimed. He somehow found no issue with wearing a Harvest Festival costume to his only son's wedding.

“We d-didn't have time to have something tailored-” his mother tried to explain.

“And I'm not going to wear this for anything else anyway! Except maybe next year's festival…”

His mother chided him then and his father only replied with a somewhat bashful laugh. Inigo watched as his parents softly squabbled. It felt like an entire age since he last saw them like this. He felt like a child again.

Next thing he knew he was laughing. The giddiness from just being able to see his parents once more bubbled up and overflowed.

“Oh, my Inigo, don't cry, my dear!” He heard his mother say as he felt her pull him into a hug into her arms.

“We’re here now, Inigo! We’re right here for you!” He heard his father say. He felt him join the hug and his long fingers card through his matching white hair.

He started to fully sob when they gently told him, “We love you, Inigo. We missed you so much!” and he clung to them harder, held them tighter.

Because for the first time, in a long time, he felt whole.


End file.
